Cherry Blossom Salvation
by Stormie Rose
Summary: Sakura Haruno has been faced with the ultimate decision kill the man she loves or be killed herself. Gaara refuses to admit Sakura still loves him after all the pain he has caused. what will these 2 lovers do. well that's for me to know and you to review
1. Chapter 1

Cherry Blossom Salvation

Hey everyone. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. My computer did an ultimate crash and I was on vacation. Sooo yeah no way was I going to waste my pool time by staying in my hotel room writing. Anyways I really need 3 more reviews on beauty from pain or I will discontinue. I'll be rewriting hell's flames too. Tears of pain filled with love is currently under debate. Forbidden attraction will have a new chapter posted possibly by the end of the week. Cherry blossom hime is to be continued to. Sooo yea!

DEI-DEI: HEY WHO MISSED ME UN?

Stormie rose: *puts hand over hidan's mouth* shut it or I cut it off again

Itachi: hehe

Kisame: aww come on not again!

Tobi-kun: YEA TOBI-KUN DON'T WANT HIDAN'S LOLLIPOP ON THE WALL ANYMORE

Kakuzu: Stormie rose does not own any of us or Naruto (Itachi: *hugs crying Stormie rose)

(FLASHBACK OF SAKURA)

_A little girl the age of 4 walked into the local park of hot Suna. Her parents on a month long mission forcing her to leave Konoha until they returned. She walks shyly along the shadows that seem to move protectively around her. Sakura hears a boy crying and walks up to him, "Are you okay?" the boy jumps making the sand shift, "Please don't hurt me." Sakura bends down and brushes his tears away with a gentle smile on her lips, "I wouldn't hurt you." The boy frowns, "You're not afraid of me or mean to me?" Sakura shakes her head, "No. actually wondering if you would be my new best friend? People don't like me that much." The boy smiles happily, "Okay! My name is Sabuko no Gaara. What's yours?" the girl smiles happily surprising the boy, "I'm Sakura Haruno but you can call me Saku-chan and I'll call you panda-kun!" Gaara smiles with a small blush and gets up, "Okay Saku-chan! I have to go now. My uncle wishes for me to be home soon." He hugs Sakura causing a man to run up and pull him off, "GAARA! It's time to go." Sakura pulls at the man's shirt, "Sir can Panda-kun and I hang out tomorrow?" the man looks down only to see a face forming in her shadow, "I don't know it's up to his father. He wants him to be trained soon." Sakura walks around the man and kisses Gaara's forehead, "Goodbye Panda-kun." Gaara starts to cry a bit, "I don't want say goodbye yet!" Sakura smiles, "Then I'll see you soon." Sakura walks away and little did they know that soon would become 10 years._

_(END FLASHBACK SAKURA'S POV)_

I awoke to my parents fighting once again, "SHES YOUR RESPONSIBILITY!" "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO HELPED MAKE HER LIVE WE SHOULD HAVE JUST LEFT HER IN SUNA AT LEAST SHE WASN'T ALWAYS IN OUR HAIR!" I sigh and get up using a genjutsu to hide all my bruises and cuts. I walk downstairs and out the door ignoring my drunk father who yells for me to get my ass back there. I walk into the training grounds only to see that they had already started without me. Kakashi looks up, "Yo! Sakura your late." I shrug and walk off, "It's not like any of you cared." Kakashi frowns and puts up a hand stopping Naruto and Sasuke, "Sakura get back here!" I ignore them and use a simple transportation jutsu disappearing in a whirl of black and pink cherry blossoms.

I appear in the Forest of Death and smile contently as the sounds envelope my senses. I quickly do some handsign releasing my genjutsu causing my large black wings to show and my black and white tattoos to surface. I let out a deep breath as the used chakra begins to be regenerated as I take out my katana. I summon up one of my shadow demons. The demon bows to me and begins to attack. I counter quickly and slice at the demon making it jump back. A smirk appears on my lips as I unfurl my wings taking into the air. I quickly do a handsign and scream, "TENSHI SABUKO JUTSU!" A gasp makes me look at the surprised Hokage. I quickly dismiss the demon and land on the ground, "Sakura Haruno! We need to talk."


	2. Chapter 2: goodbye Konoha

Cherry Blossom Salvation

_Standard disclaimer applies_

(SAKURA'S POV)

I sigh and bow my head to the Hokage my appearance returning to normal. He places his hand on my shoulder signaling me to straighten up and face him, "Let's talk in my office." I give a curt nod and we both do the hand-signs appearing in his tower. My eyes look to the floor as he sits down, "So Sakura how long have you had this power of yours?" I frown, "Since I was 2 sir. My parents hated me for it and refused to acknowledge me as their child once I was able to control shadows." He looks confused, "Like Nara's?" I shake my head, "The Nara Clan can only control it for a certain amount time. I can manipulate the shadows even if I was on the sun sir. I can also control the person themselves by their blood." He looks at me with a slight amount fair in his eyes, "Have you ever tried this on anyone." I look up my eyes turning black, "**Why do you keep asking stupid ass questions you already know the answer to? It's annoying you know.**" I wince as he looks at me with disgust, "Yes sir I am a demon but I'm not as strong as the 9 tailed demon, I'm about as strong as the 6 tail demon though." He nods and hands me a paper, "Sign here Haruno Sakura. It's an application to take the Jounin Test." I gasp and look at the paper, "B-B-But Jounin is Kakashi-sensei's level!" he smiles and nods, "Yes but I think you're ready." I smile and hug the Hokage tightly, "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" I run out of the tower into the street going home to get all my weapons so I can begin training for the test.

My parents weren't home when I got there which made me happy. I went upstairs to my room grabbing my black duffel bag and began to pack. I first grabbed my black tank tops and shorts placing them on the bottom then came my under garments, then my pajamas, my headbands and hair ribbons then my weapon scrolls which contained all my senbon, kunais, and shrunken. On my waist I hand twin katanas with a dragon on the right katana's handle and a tiger on the left katana's handle. I was wearing a red crop top with a black fishnet top underneath, black biker shorts with a red medic skirt on top, with black ninja sandals. I was just beginning to put on my fingerless gloves when I heard my parents screaming, "PLEASE LET US LIVE SHE'S NOT HERE! PLEASE SPARE U-"they were cut off by a gurgling noise. I grab my katanas unsheathing them and climbing to the top of the wall my chakra hidden, "She should be up here I felt her chakra," sound ninjas. What were they doing here? "She probably jumped out the window when she heard her parents, let's return to Orochimaru-sama and let him know his daughter is fine." I frown and my chakra control almost slipping as they leave. "Daughter? They most have meant someone else. I probably should start my journey to Suna." I jump off the wall as my best friend and most trusted companion Kai walks beside me, his panther body moving gracefully beside me.

I was about to exit Konoha when I hear a loud scream and rushing feet, "SAKURA-CHAN STOP!" I frown and turn around my eyes black, "What is it Naruto." He huffs bending over breathing heavily as he grips his knees, "Your. *huff* Parents are, *pant pant* Dead." Sasuke and Kakashi arrived as Naruto was catching his breath, "I know Naruto." He frowns, "You're not sad?" I glare, "No. What happened to them is called Karma. They abused me daily, refused to acknowledge me as their child, and were going to give me to their killers. So no I am not sad about their deaths but I did love them. Shinobi die to protect what they love, they died trying to protect each other." I turn on my heel and leave the village a lone tear falling as I whisper, "I love you." Then I run away from the village missing the look of pity from Sasuke.

**End**


End file.
